Changes
by Azza1316
Summary: This is a sequel to Prayer if you didn't read prayer you sure as hell might as well not read this or you just wont understand


Inu-Yasha clutched the Shinkon Jewel.His hand trembled holding the complete jewel. Their hunt was over...no more death would be need for any one. Pain...was gone...but Inu-Yasha still had the pain in his heart.He still woke up in the night by huanting memories of Kikyo and Kagome. Sango and MIroku both tried to help him to over the death knowing that now that they were both memories.But they couldn't even get him to talk all he said was "you dont understand.."

_I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel) I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb _

"Inu-Yasha we all miss Kagome we all watched her die...but she wouldn't want us to sit here and bum around all day.She'd want us to be happy."Miroku said to the depressed hanyou.

"Yeah and Kikyo wouldn't want you to be like this either." Sango added.

Inu-Yasha felt a ache stab threw him every time he heard the names.Every thing he saw reminded him of them.From the trees to the bugs that Kagome hated.Inu-Yasha had changed he was nicer to Shippo and to everyone else even if he ahted them.But it's what Kagome and Kikyo would've wanted.

Silent tears went down his face as he sat in the Scared tree." I met one here...and one killed me here....ending place and meeting place."He stiffed.

_I try to hold this under control The cant help me 'Cause no one knows. Now I"m going threw changes ,Changes , God I feel so frustrated lately When I get suffocated , save me Now I"m going threw changes ,Changes._

"Maybe..." He held out his hand that held the jewel."In stead of being full demon....I can heal Kagome...I mean I'm doing that for good.Not for evil I"m doing it 'cause the world needs people like her..."

He ran threw the forest smiling for the first time in a faster.Faster.Dodging trees and bushes he was trying to get Keade's fast to tell her his plan.

''Lady Keade!Hey! Are you here!I wanna ask you somthing!" He stood in her door yelling people of the village stared at him a little freaked out that he was talking.

"Aya...i'm here and I'm not deaf just old, and blind in one eye." Before she could go on Inu-Yasha said sorry about blinding her when she was young.(Yea if you didnt know why she is missing an eye bak 50 yrs ago in a battle he put it out on accident. ) "Tis ok Inu-Yasha...ok so you plan to use the Jewel to bring Kagome back eh?Am I right."

Inu-Yasha gulped and nodded.He was scared of the answer.

"You can't do that.Bringing some one back from the dead is evil craft.The Jewel would be tarnished along with Kagome's soul.Kagome would be another Kikyo , Stealing souls from others and wanting to killl others. I'm sorry i want her back as much as you do...buts theres jsut no way."

_I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone Everything you say , every word of it , cuts me to the bone I've got somthing to say, but I've got no where to turn It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world._

He had dropped the Jewel on the floor of Keade's after he had yelled " What hell is thing good for then if we can't even use it!"

He was shaking from anger that it wasn't him who died.The only good that had came from the fight was Miroku was healed , Kohaku survived some how , and they got the jewel. But the jewel servs as nothing but as a painful memories.

"Kagome's mom....I havn't told her yet..."He shook his head." I"m gonna bring Kagome back I dont care what keade has to say."

Walking back to get the jewel then he walked to where he had burried Kagome. (Gosh this is so hard to write....it's sad....) He put the jewel on the newely dug grave."Kagome I"m gonna see you back here soon..."

"Inu-Yasha you little welp!Your gonna use black magic to review some human."

Inu-Yasha looked behind hime to see his older brother glaring at him.Sesshomoru looked at Inu-yasha with a pitful look." You know if you want her back so much....even though I hate you two...I'll bring her back with my sword.You killed Naraku so I'll help you out."

Inu-yasha's ears perked up."Really?!OK how can I help?" He may hate him with a fiery passion, but he was gonna bring Kagome back and he was going to help.

"Just get her out the hole...."

((ok guys I know I know he can only bring people back when tey just died but becuz I didnt want to use the jewel it seemed evil....like voodoo so here we go lol))

Inu-Yasha did as Sesshomoru asked placing the body by his feet.

_I try to hold this Under control They can't help me 'Cause no one knows Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately When I get suffocated, save me Now I'm going through changes, changes _

Pulling his sword out it's sheath. A low growl escaped his throat as his sword slash kagom's cold body.

No one moved.Not a breath came from anyone.Silence.Finnaly the silence was broken by hard breathing and a soft voice."Inu-Yasha..."

Inu-yasha gasped he looked to see kagome laying on the ground breathing once again. "Kagome your alive!!!Thank you Sesshomoru thank you..."

Kagome sat up and jsut looked around seeing the whole jewel laying on the ground." You killed Naraku?" She asked happly.Inu-Yasha just nodded he was so happy to see her.His joy was to much he thought he'd explode ,Kagome right now oculdn't do any thing to make him mad...even sit him.

_I'm blind and shakin' Bound and breaking I hope I make it through all these changes Now I'm going through changes, changes God, I feel so frustrated lately When I get suffocated, save me Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it_

An:END!!!! OK that was the longest songfic I've ever written and ahrdest! I sat at my computer for two weeks jsut trying to find the song...I listend to the radio constenly to find the perfect song. I went threw about 5 defirrent songfics till I decided on this song.I"m still not to sure on it tho.I might re-do it.It seems sorta boring in a way i gues cuz it took me 4 weeks to write a song fics when noramly it takes me a couple hours a day tops.Ok Well that song is called changes by 3 Door Down.They have a new cd coming out right now I'm listenin to their new song it's called Let me go...ok welp guys review and I might jsut make a another song fic to how Kagome died now that'll be a challenge...so if you want me to cahllenge myself review!


End file.
